My New Life as Taylor Hebert (Worm CYOA V3 Male TaylorMulticross)
by Vigilante14
Summary: My take on Worm Cyoa.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my try on Worm CYOA**

 **Posted on SB, SV and QQ**

* * *

The bright glow of my computer lit my room as I finished my research on the I C Engine for the upcoming mid semesters. Looking at the clock my eyes widened at seeing the time. I have been studying for past six hours without break and thus I decided I needed a well deserved rest.

But first to check if my professor had us some notes or not.

Logging in my Gmail account I was astonished to find an email from someone named Richard Oliver Brown. Quite a mouthful if you ask me and it was about asking me to create a characteer using Worm CYOA V3.

Now being a regular at spacebattles and sufficient velocity, I knew what the guy was asking me about.

In my opinion it was one of the best ones out there. Now the email also stated that if I wanted I could change certain things not the rules but how things worked. So with that in mind I chose

Difficulty: GOD Mode with the threat of Endbringers rising selectively very higher when they stopped sand bagging. Fighting Scion won't be as easy as you thought.

You can even say it a standard mode with more points. The reason for doing this was because no one exactly knew how much strength the Endbringers were hiding and well if done correctly the fight would be epic.

Now Disadvantages(10 points to gain)

Reincarnation(+2). I suppose why not. If I was creating a god then I can face the challenge of reincarnating as anyone in the Wormverse  
Wanted (+1): Coil  
Wanted (+1): Merchants  
Wanted (+1): Empire 88  
Wanted (+1): ABB  
Wanted (+2): Slaughterhouse 9  
Wanted (+2): Endbringers

And thus came the fun part.

POWERS & ADVANTAGES(Points to be spent 20)

Servant(-6): Gilgamesh 14 points remaining  
Crossover(-4): Franklin Richards(Elder one) 10 points remaining  
Crossover(-4): Victor Von Doom 6 points remaining  
Wildcard(-1): Weapon Proficiency...Man I got lucky with this one... Die Roll: 8...5 points remaining  
Wildcard(-1): Planes Walking... Die Roll: 8...4 points remaining  
Wildcard(-1): Intuitive Aptitude… the names says i... Die Roll: 6... 3 points remaining  
Wildcard(-1): Enhanced Speed... hmm intresting... Die Roll: 7...2 points remaining  
Special Snow Flake(-1)  
Man of Mystery(-1)

The only thing which was left was rolling the 1d8+2 dice but before I could do anything the power supply suddenly went off causing my computer to shut down. Thankfully I had saved upto this point. Sighing I decided to take a stroll in the colony and stood up. As I reached the door I heard the telltale sign of my computer booting up which was quite strange as power hadn't came back yet.

Turning I decided to investigate but before I could take a step forward everything disappeared and I heard a very strange voice in my head.

"Get Ready."

Before I could say anything I lost my consciousness and the last thing I remembered seeing was my computer shutting down.

When my eyes opened I found myself in a hospital bed. The room also looked kind of high fi you know. Knida like those rich people would book when they were hospitalized.

Looking at the mirror my breath kinda stopped for a second.

I looked exactly like a teenage Gilgamesh.

And at that moment I mind went to the person who had sent me that email.

 **R** ichard **O** liver **B** rown

It seems I have been ROBbed


	2. Chapter 2

As the nurses fussed over me during my checkup I came to terms with the fact that I was in Earth Bet as the character I created last night and I don't know if it is luck or coincidence but I reincarnated as Nathan Hebert.

I had replaced the girl who would eventually become Khepri but then it was overcame with the understanding that I was essentially a God. I mean if someone had the divinity and treasures of Gilgamesh, the overall badassness of Victor Von Doom and well the 'OP please nerf' abilities of Franklin Richards wasn't that guy essentially a God.

If the answer is no then well I don't know what a GOD is.

There memories were like an epic to me and well it showed me just how strong the three of them were.

So the first memories I went through was Gilgamesh's.

The King of Heroes was undoubtedly the strongest heroic spirit in existence. I mean the guy was so uber strong that if he had taken things seriously he would have won the grail war in a day or two.

From him I recieved

 _ **a)**_ _ **The Skill of Golden Rule:-**_ Aka being fated to a life that is filled with riches. This skill do not measure the percentage of gold in one's body, but the chance of attracting gold in one's life. The level of gold provided by this skill effectively made the user incredibly wealthy to the point where money trouble will be unknown. While it seems unrelated to battle, it plays a great role in arming Gilgamesh since he had claimed all the world's treasures as his own.

 _ **b)**_ _ **Gate of Babylon:**_ _ **The King's Treasure:-**_ This was the thing that made Gilgamesh an Archer Class servant. It is the storehouse that Gilgamesh built to store all the treasures in the world he had collected, referred to as the "Divine Gate". It connects the space of reality to the vault, opening an "invisible door" that allows for the contents to pass through upon the his command allowing for easy access to the items of the treasury. Looking inside it mentally I realised that it wasn't a hyperbole when people said that Gilgamesh had collected every single treasure that there was. Even as I stayed in the bed the link I had with the vault made me realised that the numbers of treasure inside it continue to increase all the time. Even if I gave up all of my time I don't think I would ever be able to find out the full scope of treasury. I mean it had weapons, technologies, books and hell even games. The only thing that could be missing from it are the items of extra terrestrial race or created by entities not of the human race.

Since all most all Noble Phantasms exists in his vault I decided to take a look for them and well to my utmost surprise I found Karna's **Vasavi Shakti**.

It stumped me for a moment seeing that particular noble phantasm but then again it was only in Nasuverse that the guy had not used his that phantasm and if my guess about the Gate of Babylon being adapting to the world it is opening in is true then it make sense about it being in the vault.

However as impresseive as **Vasavi Shakti** was, it wasn't compared to the magnificence of **Ea** and **Endiku**. Looking at them I found myself getting personally attached to those two. **Sword of Rupture, Ea** was the most powerful Noble Phantasm that was there in my vault while **Endiku: The Chain of Heavens** is the most trusted one.

 _ **c)**_ _ **Sha Naqba Imuru:-**_ The last thing I get was Gilgamesh's clairvoyance allowing me to discern heavily concealed truths with a single glance. It was a continuously active type Noble Phantasm and well took a lot of effort to be restrained. Looking at Gil's memories I was sure that if I let it out completely I would be able to out perform Contessa's Path to Victory.

One of the most important thing I noticed was Gilgamesh's ego. I was pretty sure that I had also inadvertently acquired some of it and well it wasn't going to be a good thing.

* * *

The next set of memories I went were those of Doom's and well it literally stumped me to see that there was actually someone whose ego was as large as Gil's.

Victor von Doom was without a doubt one of the most intelligent humans in the Marvel Universe. This is shown on many occasions, most famously by actually curing Ben Grimm of his Thing form, which Reed Richards had never repeated but then on the other hand, Reed Richards managed to process all the computer calculations necessary to save the life of a disintegrating Kitty Pryde by himself, which was a feat that Doom at the time professed to be unable to do so it a 50-50 I guess.

Doom was introduced to magic by her mother and then was taught further by his lover Morgan La Fey. Thanks to that Doom was capable of energy projection, creating protective shields, summoning hordes of demonic creatures and a few more things which are considerably weak. Even at a time when his abilities were consistently referred to as minor, with assistance from his technology and by tag-teaming with Doctor Strange, Doom managed to come in second in a magic tournament held by the ancient sorcerer the Aged Genghis.

His scientific knowledge is so high that Doom was able to steal or replicate the power of other beings such as the Silver Surfer or in one case the entity Galactus' world-ship.

The alien Ovoids inadvertently taught Doctor Doom the process of psionically transferring his consciousness into another nearby being through simple eye contact, as well as showing him other forms of technology which Doctor Doom uses to escape from incarcerations and to avoid being killed. However, if his concentration is broken, his mind can transfer back, and he rarely uses this power unless absolutely necessary due to his own ego about his appearance.

However I wasn't getting any of Doom's psiconic activities. I only got his skill in magic, his hand to hand prowess as well as his technological genius which were life changer in their own ends. Just sitting in my hospital room I could formulate various new technological advancements.

* * *

I didn't bothered with Franklin's memories. I knew that this guy could do anything and well I could do the watered down version of his anything.

And by watered down I mean telekinetically juggling the ships in the ship graveyard. The powers which were heavily restricted were mentifery, chronokinesis and telepathy. I mean to say that I cannot create another whole universe on a whim which was probably a good thing.

Then apart from the three characters I also had four single point powers.

First was Weapon Proficiency at rating of 8. This allowed me to wield every weapon in my treasury at the level of master meaning I could now easily wield other weapons like Gáe Bolg to their fullest capacity.

Second was Intuitive Aptitude at the rating of 6 allowing me to instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms, objects, etc. without the need of long-term or special education.

Third was Planeswalking at the rating of 8. Allowing me to travel between countless worlds

and the last was Enhanced speed at the rating of 7.

Man I couldn't wait to try ot these new powers. The nurses had told me that as soon as Annette will arrive they would discharge me.

The funny thing was those nurses was in awe of me and well were giving me looks that were not good.

I just wish that Annette would arrive soon.

I was just surfing through the channels on the TV as I waited for Annette's arrival. Thanks to her well paying job as a college teacher my hospital room wasn't that bad. I still don't know if she had made a deal with Winslow but it's not like it matters anyway.

It was during at my surfing that I landed on a local news channel showing a new cape fighting ABB, Merchants and Empire. I would have moved on but what caught my eye was the photo of Annette being one of the people that were injured heavily due to being caught in the cross fire.

"How dare they….How dare those mongrels hurt my mother." I snarled as I removed the attachments. Getting out of my room saw several nurses running towards me. I could see Panacea was in between them. Not wanting to handle their bullshit I equipped the Golden Armour and well that caused a lot of people to turn their heads.

"I believe you were the one to heal me up." I said to Panacea as I walked past her. "If that was the case then thank you Amelia. Let the world know that this Nathan Hebert is in your debt and would do anything you would ask me for."

Walking out of the hospital I gave the command to Vimana to come out. The miracle air ship answerd my call and came out from a large golden portal. I was aware that many people would be creating videos of me but at the moment I didn't give a fuck.

 **Vimana:** _ **Throne of the Heaven Soaring**_ _ **K**_ _ **ing**_ was a sight to behold. The noble phantasm passed on from Babylon to India and then being recorded in two major epics of Ramayana and Mahabarata. With its strange shape and green wings that were for the moment pressed to its sides, it literally glowed with golden and green light. With one jump I ascended onto its deck and strode towards the throne at the back, the machine hummed gently under my feet. It welcomed its rightful king, happy that it was finally going to be used again. When I sat on the throne I could feel the connection with Vimana complete. With just a thought it started to ascend and well trailed of leaving a tail of energy behind. In just a matter of seconds I reached the Docks where the supposed battle was going on.

My arrival saw the PRT personal pointing their guns at me. As I jumped down from my plane and made way to where my mother was I noticed that everyone's eyes were on me. Examning her I noticed that she was breathing slowly. Closing my eyes I asked for the healing weapons and thousands of light were the answer from the gate. I then added the extra condition of without any adverse effect.

There were thousands results. I chose the one with instantaneous and to my surprise it was a potion. The PRT personal have already removed the bullet so I just made mom drink that potion.

As soon as she drank that her wounds began closing in and in a minute she was back to normal. Opening her eyes she saw me smiling at her.

"Nathan….What happened….What are you doing here!?" She shouted

"Well I believe it should be quite easy. You were shot and well I saved your life." I replied in an nochalnt way.

"Wha-"

"Later Mom, there are some pests to be taken care of." I replied as used a sleeping spell to put her in sleep.

Looking around I saw all of the PRT officials looking at me.

"Thanks for not shooting at me." I said to the guy I thought was the incharge.

"You should thank Panacea for informing us about you. If not her my men would have taken you down." The sergant said haughtily

"I would have liked to see them try." I replied back. "So what happened that cause all of this."

"Apparently a new cape found out about Lung's human trafficking rings and well he decided to do something about it. Unfortunately he well attacked the ABB while they were having meeting with Empire and Merchants and this had led to this."

"Thanks for that." I replied and made way towards Lung.

When I reached there I literally stopped in my tracks.

Because standing there right in front of me was none other than my only friend.

Enkidu.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood at my spot, shocked, seeing my old friend Enkidu toying with the capes from the three major gangs of Brockton Bay.

Enkidu was engaging with Lung, Kaiser and Skidmark while their underlings were out preventing Procterate and the Wards to interfere.

Not wanting him to have all the fun I decided to interfere by launching a sword between them.

All four of them turned to look at me, three eyes showed confusion but the eyes that mattered the most widened and showed happiness.

"You three insects have a lot of nerve to cause problems in my garden. Now bow down and this King may let you all live, mongrels." I said letting Gilgamesh take over. I knew since I was unknown to them they would peg me to be a low threat to them and thus would be very angry at my statements.

"Who the hell do you think you are you cock sucking bastard." the ever so charming Skidmark shouted back at me resulting in me launching two swords into his shoulders. From what I knew Skidmark's power was of creating a type of force field that push things with about as much force as a gusty wind and he had applied it on himself. Normally his power is able to deflect bullets but well my swords were much more than that. They went through his shoulders like a hot knife through a butter resulting in Skidmark howling in pain and saying more profanities.

It was very tempting to kill the guy but I decided against it for the moment and went with knocking him out cold.

Enkidu meanwhile had resumed his attack on Kaiser while Lung had left the place courtesy to Oni Lee. It was really fun seeing Kaiser trying to skewer Enkidu only to fail due to Enkidu's strong regeneration. Meanwhile Enkidu himself was toying with the guy, giving him hope of victory then only to take it away. It didn't took him much but he finally subdued the guy.

Looking at Enkidu, thousands of questions sprang in my mind but none of them came to my tongue. All I could do was to stare at him while he looked at me with a serene smile on his face.

"It has been a long time my king." Enkidu said

"Yes...yes it ….has been my friend." I replied back as my voice cracked. You see Gilgamesh, Doom and Franklin made the current me and thus Enkidu held a very special place in my heart.

"How did you came back to life. Did the Gods sent you?" I asked

"Not any of that my liege. I won the holy grail war and well asked to live a life as a human away from Gods eyes and thus 18 years ago Alex Clements was born. I never thought that I would see you again my liege but it seems you have proven me wrong this time."

Hearing that I started to laugh.

It seems that there were many things going on which I never took in account for but then that's life for you but... wait a sec...did he say Clements?

"Enkidu do you know someone named Madison?"

"Yeah she is my younger sister. You know her my liege?"

"You can say that. She is a friend of someone I know." I replied. It was true, afterall, from my memories I got me and Emma were not as close as we used to be when we were kids. The main reason was that I was being home schooled since Danny passed away and she was going to Winslow everyday preying on some unfortunate fool.

"So how come you are alive in this modern era Gil?"

"Made a deal with an omnipotent bastard. Got reincarnated twice before this reincarnation happened." I replied lying. Thankfully Enkidu didn't took a notice of it. "It is funny it seems that this reincarnation had got the power from all three reincarnations."

"That's why you seemed stronger than before. I don't think I am your equal anymore Gil." Enkidu said and I could feel that she was quite disturbed by that fact.

"Enkidu...never ever think that you aren't my equal. You are the only one who have the right to be standing beside me." I told him. "Come let me introduce you to my mother in this life."

"How is she?"

"Same as Ninsun. Helpful, strong and well worthy of anyone's respect."

"Where is she now?"

"I put her in a sleeping spell."

…

…

…

…

…

"Tell me you are joking Gil."

"I am not."

"It seems that even multiple lives couldn't cure you of your foolishness."

My response to that was to stuck out my tongue in defiance causing him to laugh. It was maybe because of his laugh but I realised that well I was going to have a lot of fun in my new life.


	4. Chapter 4

Madison Clements.

That was a name that made me realised how much different male and female Taylor's life were.

The person's life which I was living now hadn't seen the betrayal, the loss that female Taylor had. Hell both of them even lost different parents. With Nathan it was Danny and with Taylor it was Annette.

The result of the said death was also very different.

Danny went down in depression while Annette didn't. She stayed strong for Nathan and it was something I could really appreciate. It was due to her urging that I decided to be Arcadia rather than go to Winslow.

I wondered what happened to him though.

I took his place so does that meant that he was dead.

I didn't knew.

I wasn't all knowing….Yet.

But I did knew one thing for sure. Danny Hebert loved the DWU with his heart and ever since his death things have gone form bad to worse for them.

Jobs were getting lesser day by day and the gangs were being a nuisance and well I couldn't stand it. Sure Danny wasn't my real father but the memories I had acquired from Nathan made him no less for me.

Danny had high hopes for Nathan, and somehow someway I felt obligated to fulfill them alongside his dreams and one of those said dreams was to clean up the boat graveyard and start the ferry.

Knowing what I did I knew trouble was just around the corner and I needed to be prepared for it.

 _London International Airport, London, Englan_ _d (Two Weeks Later)_

The mighty Big Ben clock tower rang out three o'clock over the fog-shrouded London as the passengers of Flight 353 – heading for New York – were boarding. Among them was a fairly tall woman in her mid twenties, with an average build, as well as fairly long brown hair and green eyes, wearing jeans, and a dark blue jacket, her carry-on over her shoulder. She walked onto the plane, showing her boarding pass, and took her seat, tucking her carry-on under her seat, plugged in the ear-phones provided by the flight attendant, and opted to listen to the music

The flight attendants began their pre-flight safety demonstration. Before long, the plane was underway.

It had been about three hours after take-off, and she was just reading her new novel...

...when it happened.

The entire plane suddenly dipped, as a loud bang – sounding terribly like an explosion – echoed outside the plane. The emergency air masks dropped down, as she – along with everyone else – became terribly alarmed.

" _Everyone, this is your Captain._ " the voice on the loudspeaker said. " _We are experiencing some slight engine trouble and must make an emergency landing. Please put on your masks and prepare for landing. Stay calm; we're all going to be fine._ "

She quickly put on her mask, her mind racing. Despite the Captain's words, She was nervous.

Something was terribly wrong...

In the cockpit, both the Captain and the co-pilot had their own masks on, trying to guide their plane into a safe landing on the water.

" _Mayday! Mayday!_ " the co-pilot cried into the radio. " _This is Trans-Atlantic Flight 353; we have port engine blow-out and we are going down! Please, can anyone hear us?!_ "

No response.

"Forget it, son." the Captain said. "There's nothing anyone can do; we have to get this bird to land smoothly on the water if we're going to have a chance."

"Captain, we're coming in too fast!" the co-pilot cried, frightened; the Captain really couldn't blame him – it was his first co-pilot flight...and it looked to be his _last_. "We're all going to..!"

Suddenly, a blip appeared on their radar.

"W-What the..?!" the co-pilot cried. "Captain, where'd that plane come from?!"

The Captain looked at the screen. "That...that's not a plane..." he murmured, "...it's much too small..."

"Well, whatever it is, it's coming straight for us, _fast_!" the co-pilot cried. "It has to be moving at Mach Five, or _more_!"

" _No_ plane is that fast." the Captain said. "And it's _far_ too small for an aircraft...it looks like a..."

He stopped as his mind finished his statement: ' _...a_ _human_ _._ '

The Captain and the co-pilot looked at each other. "Hey..." the co-pilot murmured, "...y-you don't think..!"

"No matter what, we keep this bird in the air." the Captain said firmly. The co-pilot nodded. The Captain didn't know how...

...but he knew that help was on its way.

Flight 353 was rapidly losing altitude, its port engine utterly burned out, and starting to catch on fire. In a matter of minutes, the plane would hit the freezing Atlantic Ocean at crushing speeds...

Suddenly, a golden streak shot out of the sky, zooming through the clouds at speeds well above Mach Five, a sonic boom echoing in its wake, flying towards the dying Flight 353. As it approached the plane, the streak slowed, matching its speed...revealing its true form: a tall, powerfully built young man of 16, with golden hair clad in normal jeans and t shirt.

From the window, she saw the young boy looking at the plane analyzingthe situation then getting to work.

The plane suddenly slowed down and she realised that she won't be dying today.

Soon the flight found itself being landed on New York. The door was yanked open and the teenager enterd in asking if everyone was alright?

The people realising that they weren't going to die started cheering causing the boy to smile and then without a word leaving. Getting out she saw the boy staying their and well healing those who have some injuries with his tinker tech device. She winced at that; having some connections inside PRT she knew that these people would now have to spend a few hours in MS Protocols.

As for the teenager, he after healing all the injured left the place as quickly as he arrived but not before exchanging some words with Legend who just nodded with a tense look on his face.

Well it seems that Lois Lane has found her next big scoop.


End file.
